


Fanvid--Anywhere

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [8]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury fanvid starring Camille and Jarrod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Anywhere

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Here is a video featuring JARROD (not Dai Shi) and Camille. I was so happy after seeing the series finale that I had to spread the love around.
> 
> For more Jarmille/Daishille, please visit my site: http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille
> 
> The song is "Anywhere" by Evanescence.


End file.
